User blog:Krauserlols/Champon dedication Icons and others
HEYLOW Summoners of the world here Krauserlols whit another blog for the League! plz enjoy Wow wait what are you talking about? whats this about? Easy? since we love to show off our season winning icons and borders and stuff i though: "hey i love Jinx but i would like to share whit the world how much i love her in each game! but how?" ''so i figured why not giving champion icons for the summoners to show their love for a certain champion. You see i have been thinking a way to make "archivements" and instead of those why not having Badges you can show off in your profile. Remember those Honor badges? yeah something like that but some of them to Icons to go along whit them. So we buy it or what? how this works? Not exactly. As you play normal and ranked games whit an certain champion you acumulate points to unlock Icons of that champion. I would say why not having an icon for Normal and another for ranked, as well as Badges to show your support to that Champion. Example: I win 20 normal games whit Jinx so i unlock the "normal" Jinx icon i can show off in the game client. Then i win 100 Normal games whit Jinx (well 80 counting the first 20 for her icon) then you unlock the Proud Jinx player badge to show off that your a badass whit her. this would also aply to ranked games whit diferent and cooler icons and badges fr said champion. Of course Custom and Coop vs Bots doesnt count toward this. Why stop there? Yeah why just showing it off on the client? in the games? why not also having this icons and badges available for the forums? to show off even more how cool you are whit that champion. Whouldnt it be cool to show off that Diamon border whit an awesom Icon showing your fav champ and your skill whit it and the badge to prove it even further. Same on the forums as if you give your opinion about a champion you can show a shiny Icon of that champion that basically says "hey i have won X number of ranked games whit this champ so i think i know what im saying" it would be a good way to tell who are good whit certain champions. I just want a way to show in-game how much a love my mains and i bet it would be cool to see in those tournament games those pros showing off the badges of their fav champions. Posibilities are unlimited. '''AND WHY STOP THERE' Why not also having Badges and maybe Icons of especific Roles and Maps? or een the nations of Runeterra? Having a Badge that shows that your a terrifying Carry? a disruptive tank? a powerful supporter? How about showing off your love for Ionia like a badge that is pretty much the Shield of Ionia or carrying around the shield of Noxus? Showing off your the best Dominion player? DID I MISS SOMETHING? And how would i see it? Like yoour masteries, Champions and victories it would be in your profile like the Trophies on Playstation Network. as simple as that. Also in there you can choose wich one you will show in your main profile and in the loading screen. and no enemies wont see it on the cham select screen until all is said and done. This is my idea hope you guys like it and if i get enough support here i will eventually post in the oficial forums. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts